Empala - The Volcano's Pride
I've seen other people make their own Monster Hunter monster, so i decided to make one. Recently i made a monster called the Zurridios, look it up sometime :D, Anyways... I have been playing monster hunter since it was first created, i love the game, so I've been thinking of lots of cool monsters, weapons, and armor thats could be introduced in Monster Hunter 5 or whatever :D So....You know, HERE IT IS!!! ''Empala: ( Em-paw-law) The Empala is a monster based on prideful animals, such as tigers, lions, and wolves. When I first created the Empala it was supposed to be a wolf, but I decided to make it a lion. All Empala's are male, and althought there are lioness, not much is known about them. The Empala is classified under more than one monster class such as Pelagus or Fanged Wyvern, but between the two, the Empala pulls towards the Fanged Wyvern class. Like the Zinogre, the only other Fanged Wyvern, the Empala is swift and has a barrage of attacks as well as its own charge attack. It is distantly related to the Teostra and Lunastra , a.k.a, the Flame King and Flame Princess, resulting in its title, Flame Prince and Prince of Hell. The Empala in its brutish vigor, preys on anything it sees, including monster twice, or even five times its size, such as the Duramboros or the Deviljho, in some cases the Empala is even more brutish than most Brute Wyvern. It inhabits the Volcanic regions, usually hidden in a special area called ''"The Boiling Summit", an area exclusive to High-Rank Empala Guild quests, but will sometimes migrate to a new region called "The Pride", a massive rock thats peak is perfect for basking in sunrays and looking over the landscape. The crystals on the Empala's body are usually only used when it enters Rage Mode or Pride Intimidation status, but are very tough and provide good defense for the Empala's crystalized areas. The Empala's senses are very keen, its eyes, ears (hidden by crystals), and nose are its greatest assets when hunting, but you know, its huge titanium-like claws help too. Dung bombs, and Flash bombs are helpful when fighting the Empala, but when thrown in a specific order (that changes each time) it will go into Pride Intimidation status (read on for definitions). The Empala is another double element monster ive created, it uses Dragon and Fire elements and can only use them seperately, but in Rage Mode and Pride Intimidation status it emmits a mixture of both elements, giving birth to a new power, Chaos element. When hit with a Chaos element attack there is a small chance of being inflicted with Chaos blight, an extremely dangerous form of blights that not only damages the hunter but their equips too. Chaos blight causes weapon sharpness and shell attack to decrease to the previous tier every 5 hits (now requires 2 whetstones to improve sharpness), it also causes stamina and health to decrease rapidly. Lynians and other helpers are effected even more. Getting hit by the Empala's tail has a higher chance of inflicting Chaos blight. The Empala seems like an intimidating enemy, and is a lot like the Zinogre or the Nargacuga, except a lot more agressive. But with all these advantages, you start to think about its weaknesses and disadvantages. First off, its prideful instinct causes it to focus on one prey, if it focuses on an another monster in the area or your Lynian or other companions (such as Cha-Cha or Kayamba), then it gives you a rare opportunity to attack it off guard. Breaking its crystals is a good way to avoid Chaos blight, although you can't completely stop the flow of Chaos and will still be inflicted on occasion. If you do manage to break a vital crystalized point, it will cause the Empala to explode with Chaos, inflicted anything in a small area ( including itself) with Chaos blight. When blighted, the Empala will stagger around and shred anything it can still sense, its defense is lowered, but unlike with your blight, its attack increases (if blighted the Empala can only lose a max of 200 health). The Empala will also tire quicker while in Rage Mode or Pride Intimidation status. ''Attacks and Perks'' Attacks: * Slash- Slashes nearby enemies * borrowed skill: Triple Claw Stomp- *see Zinogre* * borrowed skill: Upward Charge- *see Zinogre* * borrowed skill: 'Backflip Tail Slam- *see Zinogre* * '''borrowed skill: '''Back Slam- *see Zinogre* * Crater Claw- Jumps up in the air and smashes both claws downward * King's Deception- Copies the start of a random attack, then switches to a massive sweeping attack *Maul ''(Pin Attack)- Empala jumps on top of hunter, viciously biting them, toggle R and L buttons to escape *Death Roll- Rolls either right or left, trampling anything on those sides *Shrapnel- Swings tail, shooting crystals in a horizontal arc. Crystals are active for 15 seconds, blasting out small bursts of Chaos flames *Uppercut- Empala charges forward and sweeps you into the sky with a claw uppercut *Tail Swipe- Swings tail across it's body, hitting anything in a small area *''(While in P.I.S. or R.M.)'' Chaos Sphere- Chaos flames on body are extinguished, charges big sphere of Chaos and blasts it toward hunter, on impact causes causes Chaos blight and large amounts of damage. Shields will block damage, although you will still be inflicted with C.B. **Special*' (While running away and final P.I.S.)'' Berserk- Empala cloaks itself in Chaos flames that don't injure it; Begins a combination of powerful attacks starting with a Tail Swipe (you can evade), then a Uppercut (you can evade), then a Crater Claw (cannot evade) that will instantly go into a Maul (R&L Toggle), and finished with a massive Chaos Sphere while you are pinned (cannot evade). If hit with entire Berserk (with normal health) you'll be left with exactly 1 Hp, althought you are inflicted with C.B. you won't faint, although after healing with a potion, C.B. will begin to affect you. *King's Roar- Empala will rear it's head up and do a fierce roar, stopping hunters in their tracks if they didn't block/roll/dive (if within reach) or have no Earplug skills. *''*Special*'' (While running away and final P.I.S.) ''King's Fulmination- Empala will roar and charge Chaos flames as the Zinogre charges lightning ''(marks will glow), a faint glowing sphere of chaos energy will expand around it (you can be inside). After reaching the limit Empala will tense his muscles, causing a massive explosion of Chaos energy that expands past the sphere (must be out of range or do a dash dive to evade) inflicting C.B. and doing a great deal of damage. Perks: *Rage Mode- When the Empala's health is lowered to a certain amount, or when it is angered, it will go into rage mode. In this mode, it blasts out Chaos flames (a mixture of fire and dragon elements), its attack strength is improved, but its defense is lowered. Also, certain attacks are only available in this mode. *Pride Intimidation Status- When the Empala is extremely surprised or threatened, it will go into P.I.S; causing it to exert Chaos flames. In P.I.S. felyne companions and other helpers will be intimidated and will hesitate when attacking and casting skills. Other monsters in the area will also be intimidated and will most likely leave the area. While in P.I.S. marks invisible to they eye while not in P.I.S. while violently glow red. ''Ending'' : Okay, well thats my monster, i might post other monsters, weapons, and armor ideas later, give me your thoughts, thanks for viewing! : For more information on the Empala follow this link: : Information http://monsterhunterfanon.wikia.com/wiki/Empala-_Information thumb|left|NaNxNaNpx|link=http://Empala- http://monsterhunterfanon.wikia.com/wiki/Battle_Gauntlet Category:Fanged Wyvern Category:Monster Creation